An Evening with Buford and Baljeet
The thirty-second episode of Season 37. Buford and Baljeet host a talk show, but more like a debate on random topics. Phineas and Ferb have to weed the garden. Episode Summary Phineas wonders why him and Ferb have to weed the garden. Linda says because they haven't done anything productive this summer. But Phineas says they made a fort, a time machine, a 50's convertible, a... Linda just says it's imagination, and speaking of imagination, she's imagining the things she's going to do to the boys if they don't start. Phineas and Ferb get mad and start weeding. Meanwhile, Buford and Baljeet are the stars on "Debating Daily," with its host Timothy Baxter. Baljeet presents the night's first topic: YOLO. Buford lives by that phrase, but Baljeet says it's a bunch of bologna, even though it's relatively true. Next topic, toast. Buford says it's just a piece of bread, practically burnt, with jelly on it. Baljeet says toast is quite tasty, especially with Nutella. Buford thinks Baljeet is weird. Next topic, VeggieTales. Buford said he just saw those guys in town. Baljeet praises the show for its animation, lessons, and humor. He also points out it's VeggieTales' 20th anniversary this year. Buford is happy. Next topic, girls. Buford likes a lot of girls such as Kenzi, Bailey, and Emily. But they don't take any interest into him. He'd actually be surprised if someone asked him out. Baljeet thinks girls are pretty and cool. Like Amanda. She's beautiful and also really chill. But he says there's no one better than Katherine. Buford rolls his eyes. Next topic, school. Buford hates school. Baljeet loves school. Next topic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Buford says it's ridiculous how fast he runs, and how he defeats random things like chemical sucking robots or giant Ferris Wheels. Baljeet thinks that Sonic is a failed government experiment. Next topic, social networks. Buford uses social networks every day. He only has 12 friends on Facebook, 3 followers on Twitter, and 2 followers on Instagram. Baljeet doesn't find that impressive. He has 165 friends on Facebook, 34 followers on Twitter, and 69 followers on Instagram. Next topic, cartoons. Buford hates cartoons. He's seen ridiculous crap like fairies for parents, homes for imaginary people, and racing dogs. Baljeet has no problem with cartoons, except for Regular Show. Final topic, each other. Buford said Baljeet was a nerd who fears an A-, an idiot who thinks rock is for a grade, and a dummy to think is brain has shrunken. But Baljeet says Buford is a bully to Phineas' thumb, a weirdo who likes metaphor cheese, and he thought is was weird how he powered a hot tub with... okay he's said enough. They start arguing, and Timothy closes the show. Songs *''Destroyed Dreams'' (instrumental) *''He's a Bully'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line *groan* Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle None Continuity *Phineas mentions building a fort, a time machine, and a 50's car ("Thaddeus and Thor", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "My Sweet Ride") *Buford mentions the VeggieTales visit ("Phineas and Ferb: VeggieTales in Town") *Buford describes Baljeet as a nerd who fears an A-, an idiot who takes rock for a grade, and a dummy who thinks his brain shrunk ("Unfair Science Fair", "The Baljeatles", "Cranius Maximus") *Baljeet describes Buford as a bully to Phineas, a weirdo who liked metaphor cheese, and found it weird how Buford powered a hot tub ("Raging Bully", "We Call It Maze", "Spa Day") *Instrumentals of Destroyed Dreams and He's a Bully play ("Unfair Science Fair", "Raging Bully") *Buford still seeks girls ("Attracted", "Beat it Buford") *YOLO is mentioned ("Yolo Swag") Allusions *'VeggieTales': VeggieTales is mentioned in the debate *'Nutella': Baljeet mentions Nutella *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Sonic the Hedgehog is mentioned in the debate *'Sonic the Hedgehog 2': Buford mentions chemical sucking machines (the boss at the Chemical Plant) *'Sonic Colors': Buford mentions a giant Ferris Wheel (the boss at Tropical Resort) *'Facebook': The two mention their Facebook friends *'Twitter': The two mention their Twitter followers *'Instagram': The two mention their Instagram followers *'The Fairly Odd Parents': Buford mentions fairies for parents *'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends': Buford mentions a home for imaginary people *'Turbo Dogs': Buford mentions racing dogs *'Regular Show': Baljeet has a problem with Regular Show *'CollegeHumor': Baljeet says Sonic is a failed government experiment, just like how Sherlock Holmes said it about Blue in CollegeHumor's Blue's Clues parody Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37